


insatiable

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Ten lifts himself up against Jaehyun, unintentionally pressing the heel of his hand against Jaehyun's ribs. "What did you say?" Ten whispers next to the younger's ear, breath tickling against his skin. He smells clean and minty and a little fruity from his skincare routine.





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> hi i never thought i'd write nct fic but these boys are really adorable :( this is me, dipping my toe into the water... so hello <3

"Thank goodness for air conditioning," Jaehyun mumbles into his pillow, face turned against the cotton as the warm body against his back presses closer. It isn't quite so unbearably hot and stuffy in Chiangmai, but it's certainly warmer than it is right now in Seoul, and Jaehyun still hasn't gotten used to the heat, despite pretending to be well-adapted when he's in front of the cameras and filming. The lights are off in their room and he can hear Doyoung softly snoring in the little twin-sized bed in the corner.

Ten lifts himself up against Jaehyun, unintentionally pressing the heel of his hand against Jaehyun's ribs. "What did you say?" Ten whispers next to the younger's ear, breath tickling against his skin. He smells clean and minty and a little fruity from his skincare routine.

"I said thank goodness for air conditioning," Jaehyun repeats, trying not to squirm.

He feels Ten drape himself over his back and wriggle his body, elbows and knees digging into all of Jaehyun's soft spots, and Jaehyun can't help but giggle at his hyung's antics. "It's too hot for you?" Ten teases, wriggling so much he manages to kick the sheets off of them both. Cool air hits Jaehyun's exposed stomach -- his shirt had ridden up as he squirmed -- and he gasps at the sudden contrast.

"Stop that, hyung," Jaehyun protests weakly. Ten's fingers begin to search, traveling over Jaehyun's skin and towards his navel. He dips his finger into Jaehyun's bellybutton, making him yelp and then curl into a ball, laughing quietly.

"Shh, we'll wake up Doyoung!" Ten admonishes, pinching Jaehyun's stomach in warning before wrapping both arms around his middle and nuzzling his head against the spot between Jaehyun's shoulder blades. He squeezes and Jaehyun presses back against him.

"Whose fault is that, huh?"

"Yours, obviously."

"I don't know..."

Ten puts his lips on the nape of Jaehyun's neck, kisses him once, and then nips him with his teeth there. Jaehyuns gasps again, sharply, for a different reason.

"Ten..." he warns. "Doyoung is right there."

"We'll be quiet," Ten promises. Or orders. It feels like both, and Jaehyun shivers as Ten kisses him again, his lips trailing over his shoulders as his fingers pull at the collar of Jaehyun's shirt to expose more skin, each kiss feeling like a searing brand. When he can't take it anymore, Jaehyun shifts and turns around to face Ten, and surges forward to kiss him on the lips.

"You're insatiable," Jaehyuns says.

Ten says, "I don't know what that means," and really means it. Jaehyun had said it in Korean, and sees the genuine confusion in Ten's eyes. And the arousal.

"It's like, you want me all the time."

"Oh," Ten says with a sly grin. "That sounds right. Insatiable. I like it. Don't _you_ want _me_ all the time?"

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "Not _all_ the time," he teases. Ten smacks him lightly on his bicep with an open hand, then closes the distance between them so he can kiss him there. He sighs and stills, curling up into Jaehyun's space, and the larger boy unfurls and adjusts so that Ten can fit around and beside him however he wants, their heads now on the same pillow, their bodies squeezed into a space meant for one.

After a few quiet moments, Ten says, "Actually, I'm tired."

"We had a long day," Jaehyun says. He cards his fingers through Ten's soft hair, scratching lightly at the boy's scalp when Ten shifts into his touch like a pleased kitten. "Let's just sleep."

"You'll leave me for another boy because I don't put out," Ten says with a pout.

"I know you're joking," Jaehyun whispers, "But I wouldn't. And I won't."

Ten stills. His stillness is like that of a photograph, a perfectly captured moment in time, his eyes open, his many thoughts visible in his irises. There's Jaehyun, and the group, and the company, and his family and home. There's fear and worry, hope and happiness. A longing for success and an even greater longing for acceptance. Jaehyun would do so many things for this boy at the drop of a hat. Probably anything.

Ten exhales and the world starts spinning again. "Stop staring. You're a sap," Ten decides to say.

"A sap who likes you very much."

"Hm."

Ten makes a little huffy noise, feigning disappointment, but Jaehyun can see how his eyes light up from the inside with delight at those words. He kisses Ten on the very tip of his pointed nose and says, "Let's just sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Alright," Ten accedes sweetly, eyelids fluttering closed and a little wrinkle forming between his brows.

Jaehyun slowly counts to ten in his head, breathing deep, and soon enough Ten's breaths mimic his and Ten is asleep, the wrinkle that had formed in his brow gone, smoothed over.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: doyoung is not asleep.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
